The diary and its hidden secrets
by lovbukz
Summary: malfoy gets his hands on grangers diary. which means all her secrets. what will she do when she is announced to the school for what she is not
1. the potions trick

_**The Diary and Its Hidden Secrets**_

_**Chapter 1: The Potions Trick**_

"You're a propitious git!" a certain bushy haired girl said.

"And you're a mudblood!" the blonde Slytherin said.

"Oh isn't that new, MALFOY!" Hermione demanded.

Malfoy replied furiously, "How dare you talk to me like that you filthy little-"

"Let me guess, mudblood?" Hermione laughed, "See ya, ferret."

And with that she was gone.

***insert horizontal line***

They were in the great hall for breakfast when Draco knocked off her bag to the ground with a loud thud. The hall was silent as they watched Hermione leave. Draco's face burned red as he felt everyone's eyes on him. Great, he's the bad boy again, as usual. He just wanted to torture the mudblood and not cause attention. But as usual, he chose a densely populated area and Hermione got the last word. Draco looked down and saw that Hermione had left her bag behind. He simply acted innocent and bent down to look through it.

He noticed that Granger put an Undetectable Extension charm on her bag so that more books could fit in it. After a few minutes of rummaging through her books, one particular book caught his eye, Granger's diary!

"Perfect." he softly whispered to himself.

He placed a Geminio spell on the book to make a copy for himself; he didn't want mudblood sniffing around him. He placed another charm so that every time Granger writes something new, it would appear on his own copy. He straightened himself up, and out of habit, kicked the bag and left.

"DRACKEE!" a voice behind him said.

"Oh no, not her. Anyone but her." he muttered.

***insert horizontal line***

When Hermione fled the scene she was too caught up with everything that happened to realize that she left her bag behind. She didn't want to go back too soon, because that would ruin the scene. She decided that she would wait until most of the people had already left. When she thought that she waited long enough, she hurried off to the great hall. To her dismay, she heard a long shriek that sounded like 'dray-key'.

As she was walking around the corner, she saw Malfoy's weary face turn to see Pansy Parkinson running towards him with her arms out stretched. He looked like he was deciding on either to run away or to stay. Hermione walked by pass them and gave Malfoy his signature smirk. He glared back at her. But Hermione kept laughing that she didn't see where she was going, and crashed into someone.

She was about to apologize when she noticed who it was, Ron Weasley. Ron looked like he was about to say something, but Hermione jumped in before he could mutter a word, and said, "Bye."

She ran into the great hall and retrieved her bag from an exhausted looking Ginny, "Thanks."

Ginny replied briskly, "It's ok. I had a feeling you'll come back for it. Now come on, we have potions next."

***insert horizontal line here***

Draco finally freed himself from Pansy's embrace, "Pansy, what are you doing here? You said you were going to school in Beauxbatons." He begged god that she was only here for a visit.

"Well I was, but it was so boring and they didn't have you there, so I came back" she instantly replied.

Draco sighed and said, "Well, welcome back. I have to go, I have potions. Bye."

Once he was free, he ran towards the dungeons. God help him; when Pansy gets her books, she'll want to sit beside him in every class. Draco ran up to Blaise, "Did you know-" Draco started.

Blaise intervened, "Pansy's back. Yeah, I had to sit beside her at breakfast."

They both shared a look of torture.

"You ready for our first Potions lesson this year?" Blaise spoke in a false chirpy voice.

"Do you mean the usual first potion class task?" Draco asked with a smile as Blaise nodded.

Then they're off in their annual first day of potions class race; where they would run the dungeon corridor, and first one in the potions classroom, wouldn't have to do any of the potions. They were both tied in the lead, when they caught a glimpse of the door and quickened their pace. They kept running and running until…

Unfortunately, the door wasn't big enough to fit two seventeen year old boys at the same time; they were stuck in the door. Shoulder to shoulder, and shoulder to door. Draco heard giggling and tried his best to see who was laughing at him. Of course, it was the mudblood Granger. He glared only to find her glaring back at him. Odd. She's got some nerve to glare back at someone who is of higher status than her. Draco felt something hit him, and WHAM! he landed on the floor next to Blaise.

They looked around and saw Professor Snape with his wand out. Snape strode passed them as he said, "Do I have to do this every year? GET UP!"

"Yes professor," Blaise hesitated. "Um, do you know who you would hit first?" he added sheepishly.

"I believe I had hit Mr Malfoy with the jink." Snape replied.

"YES!" Draco roared.

***insert horizontal line here***

Hermione was upset to see Snape let Draco and Blaise out of their situation. She walked in the classroom and saw Harry and Ron already sitting together. Ginny walked beside her and said, "Dibs. I'm taking that seat and never getting up." Ginny ran and sat beside Ron leaving Hermione with nowhere to sit.

Snape looked at her and said, "Sit down Ms Granger. Must you make a show of everything?"

Hermione replied embarrassed, "There are no seats left, professor."

"Nonsense. There is a seat beside Mr Malfoy and Mr Zabini" Snape said briskly.

Hermione looked like she was going to say more, but Snape's face warned her not to. She simply had to follow orders and hesitantly walk down the aisle to sit beside Blaise. She taught that at least she'll maybe have a better seat the next day. Snape announced that they had to stay in those seats permanently until the end of term. Groans escaped the room, but the loudest being Blaise, Malfoy and Hermione.

Blaise eyes lit up as he said, "Granger, since we didn't want you to sit with us, you have to do all the potions by yourself."

"What makes you think that I will? How about you do it?" Hermione retorted.

Malfoy interfered, "Ok. We'll ruin the potion and you will lose marks, how about that?"

Hermione said nothing, but it was obvious that she gave in. Everyone stared as they saw Hermione Granger doing the potion alone while the two Slytherins just lay back with their feet on their desks. The Gryffindors glared, while the Slytherins laughed.

By the end of potions, Snape walked around the desks to check the potions. By the time he came around theirs, Blaise and Malfoy were sitting upright and were acting as if they put in a lot of hard work on making that potion. Snape said, "Excellent work Mr Malfoy and Mr Zabini." and left.

The bell rang signing that it was time for lunch. Blaise and Malfoy smirked at the brilliance of their plan. Hermione got fed up and said, "Shut up you two idiots! If you make me do that again, I will personally torture you both." She walked the room muttering, "Little pricks."

***insert horizontal line here***

Neither mustered a word because when Hermione said that, there was some power radiating off her. They realized that she was not a person to be pushed. The Gryffindors cheered while the Slytherins scold.

Draco couldn't believe at how a seventeen year old girl could be so powerful, but she was. He would never admit this, but she was good, mudblood good, but still good. But not as good as the two purebloods.

When they left the dungeons, Blaise was the first to speak, "Man, she looked like she could've killed us on the spot."

Draco replied quietly, "She can kill you on the spot."

And with that, silence filled them until they reached the Great hall for lunch.

"Blaise, she just embarrassed us in front of everyone" Draco said furiously.

Blaise of course contradicted him and said, "Not everyone. Just the class, so no. I don't know, but if you said in front of the entire class, I would've said yes but-"

Draco stopped him mid-sentence, "BLAISE SHUT UP! It's time for payback."

Blaise suddenly had an idea on what to do with the diary.

That night, Draco and Blaise will open the mudblood's diary.


	2. the saint is not as saintly

_**The Diary and Its Hidden Secrets**_

_**Chapter 2: The Saint Is Not As Saintly**_

On her way to lunch Hermione heard the sound of someone running. The only person she could think of was Malfoy, wanting his revenge for her embarrassing him. She picked up her pace almost in a sprint when some called, "Hermione."

Hermione turned to see a red faced Ginny trying to catch up with her. A wave of relief spread through her body as she slowed down.

"Hey, Ginny. Anything you want?" looking at the red head Gryffindor with suspicion.

Ginny still trying to catch her breath spoke with wheezes, "Everyone *wheeze* in Gryffindor, wanted me to tell you to watch out. *wheeze*"

Hermione was supposed to ask why, but Ginny took in a deep breath and said, "Dean and Seamus heard Malfoy say to Blaise that he wanted revenge and that he has a good idea for it."

Hermione took this in with merely a nod. Only Malfoy would take plotting for revenge seriously. No one would put it past him to use some dark hexes to get his revenge.

"Ok, Ginny. Thanks for the heads up, but what am I supposed to do? Examine my food and drinks or watch out for curses?" she asked; her voice wary.

Ginny only spoke one word as she walked away, "Yes."

Hermione didn't know how, but she had a feeling Malfoy wasn't going to jinx her or poison her food…

This time.

***insert horizontal line here***

Draco filled Blaise in about the mudblood, Granger's, diary. They decided to read some of it during lunch, and planned to use the room of requirement. The diary wasn't girly; it wasn't pink with sparkly cursive letters that spelled 'Diary' on the cover, instead it was silver with black letters saying 'DIARY'. They read the first entry of the diary; the mudblood had a really small handwriting. The first page read:

**Dear diary,**

**My muggle friends finally convinced me of the idea of getting a tattoo. It's a heart with dancing flames around it, and it's located on my lower back. I would die if anyone found out about it, especially Ginny.**

**Sincerely,**

**Hermione**

Blaise and Draco looked up at each other with grins and an evil glint in their eyes, knowing what the other was thinking, without even saying a word; the saint was not as saintly.

"She is not as perfect as she claims to be. 1) A tattoo and 2) Letting MUGGLES tell her what to do. She is such a mudblood." Draco pointed out.

Blaise agreed that it was disgusting, "How will we show everyone that she has a tattoo?"

"Easy. We trick her, how else? But _how_ will we trick her?" Draco stated.

They were silent until Blaise suggested, "How about we tell everyone there's a thief. We only saw that they had a scar on their back and everyone has to lift up the back of their tops, including Granger."

"No, that's too complicated." Draco frowned. "What if you attack Granger, pull up the back of her top, and I'll take a picture of it and send it to the Daily Prophet?"

Blaise nodded stating his approval. So it was decided, that around the time she leaves Muggle Studies, they'll hijack her.

***insert horizontal line here***

Hermione noticed in Muggle Studies, Malfoy kept sneaking peeks at her as if either, he knew something was going to happen or was planning something. No one will ever know, until it happens.

"Miss Granger," Professor Carrow, the Muggle Studies teacher, said, "Do you care to tell the class, why you are not paying attention? And say the answer of the question."

Hermione blushed and said, "Sorry, I was thinking of an upcoming test."

The red headed professor nodded and said, "The answer, if you please."

Hermione looked down at her book. The question asked was: 'What does a muggle use to get to high areas? List them down'.

"Well, a ladder, a plane, a helicopter and a rocket." Hermione answered, and zoned back out.

Professor Carrow, satisfied, went back to picking on students for answers.

Hermione stared over at Malfoy again, and then immediately looked away. Staring at her desk, she noticed a piece of paper on it.

It simply said, "Watch out, mudblood."

Hermione looked up startled, until she saw Malfoy smirking over at her; of course, it was him. She had to admit that she was getting anxious. Professor Carrow announced it was the end of class; the scraping sound of the chairs filled the room. She noticed that Malfoy was nowhere to be seen.

Once out of the classroom she got a feeling that she should run, so she did. As she reached the stair case, someone grabbed her. She was shoving and kicking, trying to reach for her wand, when a hand pulled up the back of her top. She was screaming now, but then she heard a flash and turned to see someone wearing a mask and holding a camera. She suddenly remembered her tattoo, and started screaming louder.

She heard a boy shout, "Stupefy!" and everything went blank.

***insert horizontal line here***

After he and Blaise fled the scene, Draco sent the picture to the Daily Prophet, adding a few extra galleons to make sure that it's in tomorrow's paper. He couldn't wait to see what the mudblood would do when she reads the Daily Prophet.

Running back down to the Slytherin common room, he ran into the boy wonder.

"What are you doing?" Potter asked, eyes narrowing.

"Going to bed. The question is, what are _you_ doing here?"

Potter answered, "Looking for Hermione. Have you se- never mind."

Draco saw humour at the idea of Potty entering the game, "Yes, I saw her in Muggle Studies. Why you worried about that mudblood anyways?"

Potter's face reddened, "Don't ever call her that, you FERRET!" he took out his wand at the same time as Draco.

Potter yelled, "Expelliarmus!" while Draco yelled, "Reducto!" but before they could hit each other with the spell, a shield came between them knocking them both back. Draco looked up dazed, to see Professor Dumbledore smiling down at them. They scrambled trying to get up.

"Ah, old school feuds between a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, takes me back." Dumbledore said still smiling. "Now, best get off to bed both of you, go on. Oh, and five points from both houses."

***insert horizontal line here***

Hermione screamed, and everyone in the great hall looked towards the Gryffindor table. She was eating her cereal for breakfast, when she read the Daily Prophet; on the front page, showed a picture of her back and tattoo. It read:

_**WAR HEROINE REVEALED**_

_Hermione Granger, one-third of the famous Golden Trio, was found not to be as good as many would think._

_Hermione came to me last week and told me all about her tattoo and wild parties._

_She told me, __**"I don't care what anyone thinks. I love alcohol and partying."**_

_Many were shocked by her confession but I saw right through her, from the very start. I am an excellent reporter after all, and my suspicions are usually true._

_BY REETA SKEETAR_


	3. the prank including the saddle

_**The Diary and Its Hidden Secrets**_

_**Chapter 3: The Prank Including The Saddle**_

Draco looked around to see where the sound had come from. He already had a feeling who screamed. Sure enough, he saw Granger with a look of sheer horror on her face while holding the Daily Prophet. Everyone - all the houses except the teachers and Slytherins - ran over to Hermione.

Draco felt a nudge in his side and looked down to see Blaise smirking, "Did… see her… face it was… priceless!" Blaise said, pausing between words while eating a mouthful of sausage.

"You know, you disgust me." Draco retorted.

Blaise replied, now eating toast, "I know. That's why you love me."

"If I were to love anyone, you would be last on the list." Draco spoke while making a face.

"No, I think you like me more than Potty, Weasel and of course, our favourite bookworm."

Draco's expression was thoughtful when he answered, "Yeah, you're right. Just don't talk with your mouth open, it's disgusting."

When Blaise heard this, he opened his mouth wide, took a big bite out of his toast and started speaking saying, "Hello. Hello." showing all the food inside, "Do you like this, Draco?"

Draco turned his head in disgust, noticing Granger fleeing the hall without notice. He decided he needed to taunt someone today, and the perfect target was getting away. He gathered all his things and hurried to run after Granger.

"Well mudblood, liked the article I paid for?" Draco uttered, starting the usual it's-always-ends-violently conversation.

Granger stopped in her tracks, looking back at him, "What did you just say?"

Draco had put on his usual smirk and spoke with amusement, "The article that said, you were wild, had loads of tattoos and partied all night."

The mudblood's pupils seemed to be darker as she spoke with so much venom, she would even make a statue flinch.

"That was you?" her voice frightfully calm.

Draco couldn't help but his voice shook with uncertainty, "Yes, it was."

The brunette Gryffindor walked up to him and SMACK hit him in the face.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU SAY THOSE THINGS?! YES, I HAVE ONE TATTOO, BUT IM NOT WILD! AND I DON'T GO OUT PARTYING ALL THE TIME! I DON'T EVEN DRINK ALCHOHOL, I JUST HAVE A TATTOO!"

For a second, Draco was frozen and shocked, until he realized that she had hit him like in third year. He decided he wasn't going to stand still like before. He raised his hand, and before he knew it, he had hit her hard in the face.

When Draco regained consciousness, there was a big red blotch in the shape of a hand - you could tell it was going to bruise – on the mudblood's dazzled face. Before Granger looked away, he caught a glimpse of silent tears running down her face. As he watched her walk away, he felt a hint of remorse, but quickly replacing it with cold hatred.

How dare she hit him? How dare she call him a bastard? He realized that was the first time he ever heard Granger curse. Guess he got it out of her. When he walked back into the great hall everyone was silent, they seemed to have heard of their discussion, including the slaps. He ended up deciding to just to go to class early.

***insert horizontal line here***

Everyone turned to see who screamed, and when they figured out it was me, most of them ran over to check if I was ok. Once they were reassured, I was finally able to get away. I heard footsteps following me and a voice that sounds like my least favourite person in the world, Draco Malfoy. He whispered into my ear, "Well mudblood, like the article I paid for?"

I felt like I ran into a brick wall I turned around and tried to keep my voice calm, "What did you just say?"

Malfoy replied smirking, "The article that said, you were wild, had loads of tattoos and partied all night."

I walked up to him and hit him as hard as I could; the bloody bastard. I remembered shouting at him; I seemed to say what was at the top of my head. When I was about to walk away he pulled me back and hit me hard in the face. I just stood and stared, knowing that the spot where he hit me was now raw. It stung so much, but I wasn't going to give Malfoy the satisfaction. I felt moisture on my cheek and figured a few tears escaped with the pain. I turned around and walked up the steps, not wanting Malfoy to know how much he hurt me.

A few minutes up the staircase, I heard footsteps following me, and a familiar voice calling out, "Hermione, slowdown, will ya? You might as well be running."

I turned to see the only female Weasley, and it felt like deja vu.

"Ginny, don't start." I said, readying myself for questions.

Ginny placed an innocent expression, "I don't know what you mean."

"Fine. Just ask what you want to ask." my voice a sure sign that I was giving in.

"What happened?" Ginny saying gently, with a soft expression.

I quickened my voice, "Malfoy told Rita Skeeter about my tattoo. I slapped him, and he hit me back on the jaw." I told, pointing to my jaw.

Ginny took this all in with a nod, "Do you want to go to Madam Pomfrey, to get that bruise taken away?"

"No, I will not. I will walk with my head high, letting everyone see what an arss Malfoy is."

Ginny only said, "It's_ your_ pain."

Knowing that she taught I was insane, I walked on to my next class. Unfortunately, Charms started a good few minutes before I arrived. Professor Flitwick noticed me sliding in the door, waving his hand for me to hurry to my seat. A few people stared at my marked face with pity, and the other few with anger at Malfoy.

I bent for my books when I caught the sight of a mirror. There was a girl with wild curly hair, soft brown eyes - that held unforetold secrets, a perfect upturned nose, but the image was ruined with a crimson hand mark on the side of her jaw that was turning purple. I gasped out loud at the sight of me. Many turned to me and were about to get out of their seats, but I just simply waved them away. I straightened back in my seat, blushing from the stares I was given.

The great hall was quiet as I walked in, and many glares were sent at Malfoy; Harry's looked down right murderous. I noticed that Harry wasn't sitting with Weasley, which meant I could finally sit beside harry.

I took my seat and waited for Dumbledore to make his speech.

"It has been taken to my notice that two people from two different houses, and may I add head boy and girl, had been very, very irresponsible." Dumbledore said, with no hint of graveness.

I started fidgeting beyond control. Here was Dumbledore complaining about me in front of the whole school. I glanced over to where Malfoy was seated; he wore a mask of boredom.

"So I ask that none of the houses may interfere, this is between them alone. And I thought, I should tell all the boys that you could harm a girl in a duel, if you wish. But you do not maim a girl with muggle fighting. I do not care if she hit you. No male shall hit a female in my school and I hope none of you would even think about doing it outside these grounds. That is it. Enjoy your food."

Everyone started eating except for Malfoy. He left his table and walked out.

***insert horizontal line here***

Right. Well, I am not allowed to hit a girl. Fine, I'll make her suffer. Of course, Dumbledore would side with her. It was just a slap." I was sitting by the fire with no one around.

A voice inside my head nagged me by saying, "Her cheek was bruised. You know she was in pain."

I guess ganger is stronger than I taught, but it makes me wonder why she didn't get her face healed - well jaw, but still.

I walked to my dormitory and pulled out Granger's diary. "Time for act two." I whispered softly to myself as I slowly turned to the second page:

**Dear diary,**

**Today, dad drove us down to gram. In the country of course, my least favourite Uncle Bob was there and he just happened to blindfold me and lift me on a horse. Oh, I hate horses. When I was five, a stallion attacked me crippled. Even though I'm a witch, I'm still afraid of horses. Oh how I hate this fear.**

**Goodbye,**

**Hermione**

An idea struck me. But to make it come true, I'll need a horse.


	4. the neighing in the closet

NEIGHING IN THE CLOSET:

Hermione was on her way back to the heads common room. She turned the corner to come face with a smiling Harry

"Harry James Potter how dare you give me such a fright"

"sorry Mione didn't mean to I was looking for you at the heads place but Malfoy answered the door" Harry pausing to shiver "you should seen him when he answered the door he was a smiley scared the bejevers out of me so how are you"

Replacing his grimace with a concerned smile.

Hermione shook her head "Harry thanks for the taught but I can handle myself if I could fight off the crucio curse ill definitely be able to handle a simple girly slap from MALFOY like, Harry" Hermione shook her head in nonexistent humour.

"yeah what was I thinking worrying for Hermione granger the smartest witch of her year defeater of the great Malfoy" Harry hung his head back laughing. "Hermione I came to ask you can you just forgive Ron" adding a weak smile.

Hermione's smile turned into a scowl "no Harry I cant, and if your siding with him you might as well give up on our **friendship**"

"Mione you know I didn't mean that, what Ron did was inappropriate..,.."

"inappropriate?" Hermione screeched "what Ron did was cheat so I guess if you easily brush that aside then you do side with him"

"No sorry I didn't mean that what I meant was you have to forgive and forget"

"forgive and forget is that it what about this Harry the time you forgive Malfoy ill forgive Ron"

Harry face paled "Hermione I can never forgive Malfoy Hermione you know that"

"no I don't know that Harry all Malfoy ever did to you was call you scar head or orphan I got the worser hand Malfoy called me mudblood you don't know how much that used to hurt me, I got hit by Malfoy I got pranked by Malfoy and all you got was called names wow Harry maybe what Malfoy been saying about you is true you are full of yourself now leave me alone I will never ever read my lips ever forgive Ron"

With that she stormed away to the heads common room. Leaving a gaping Harry in her wake.

Draco couldn't help but gape as he was eavesdropping on the whole conversation. Granger actually asked potter to forgive him. Priceless if only some one else was hear it no one will believe him. Granger walked in suddenly bumping into him their hands accidentally brushed. Draco felt a jolt of electricity running up his arm. He looked down at his arm it seemed perfectly normal to him. Draco looked up at granger to see her looking at her hand too.

Draco was the first to speak he kept it plain and simple "seya mudblood, or hopefully I don't seya "

He walked out of the common room not wanting to be there when she realized there was a surprise for her in her bedroom.

All Hermione could do was stare at her arm where Draco's hand brushed her hand. She shook her head getting Malfoy out of her head. Hermione took her bag off her bag and out her books she decided while she was waiting for dinner she would just study. She noticed tough she left her transfiguration book in her room. She got up and walked up to her room. Her door was left ajar. that's odd Hermione thought, she remembered clearly closing her door this morning. She cautiously walked into the room she walked over to her desk seeing her book. When she heard neighing coming from her closet. Hermione backed up against the wall. A horse came jumping out of her closet. She didn't know what to do . The black eyes of the horse stared at her as if seeing into her soul knowing that she was frightened. The horse began to charge towards her.

Every one in Gryffindor tower, hufflepuff, ravenclaw and Slytherin dungeon heard piercing screaming. Malfoy smiled softly to himself and said to the other slytherins "guess granger saw herself in the mirror" the hardy laughs came as usual.

Harry and Ron looked at each other only once had they heard screaming **Hermione** when she was hit with crucio. They ran out of Gryffindor tower to the heads place. Luckily for them some one left the door open they ran inside and into Hermione's room to come face with a giant horse.

Harry turned to Ron "ill find Mione you take out the horse" he paused to think "but don't kill it"

His command was met with a nod.

"Hermione, HERMIONE" Harry called out. Harry turned to see a lifeless Hermione covered in blood "_Hermione" _Harry's voice barely a whisper.

Draco was strutting around the school taking points off innocent Gryffindor's when Blaise turned up with his usual cocky grin.

"so Draco hear about granger"

"what about granger she got a scare why should I care" Draco's answer somehow rhyming

"dude didn't know you could rhyme but its way worse than that she was just about to die when potter found her, pity isn't it that she didn't die"

Draco only answered "yeah pity"

"so word on the street is that you're the one who put the brilliant beast in her room is that true" Blaise not noticing Draco's paling.

Draco grinned "guilty as charged"

Blaise feigning a hurt expression "and you didn't tell me, dude why"

"Blaise I've no time for you your like pansy hufflepuff"

"wow what a blow" Blaise play punching Malfoy "come on food Im starved


	5. a confusing family

**A CONFUSING FAMILY:**

**HERMIONE-**

Hermione woke up with a pounding headache. She was just about to groan when three familiar voices began to speak.

"well well well, if it isn't potty head at the bedside of his true love, mud" Malfoy's malice voice drawled

Then a voice that Hermione was glad to hear Harry's spoke up "GET OUT MALFOY" Harry's voice raged "we both know who done this to Hermione and it wasn't Blaise this time"

"hey just because you help a friend once people think you hate just one person" Blaise's voice feigning hurt "I hate you too potter don't forget that"

Harry barked a laugh "how could I forget, you cursed off my eyebrows , they wouldn't grow back for a month"

Hermione remembered that it took all Ron got not to laugh every time he saw him. It took Hermione a bit as well. She remembered Snape walking past when it happened

And all he could say was " potter may I just say you tweezed too much off" oh how much she wanted to wipe that cute smirk off Malfoy's face…. Wait did she just think that Malfoy's smirk was cute maybe by cute she meant slimy or annoying smirk. Ok it may just of been the headache that's why she was thinking crazy. Hermione trying to reassure herself not noticing the others talking

**DRACO:**

Draco couldn't help but laugh remembering potter walking around with no eyebrows for a month.

"well aside from the subject of your eyebrows" raising an eyebrow "I don't know what your talking about"

Draco saw a twitch out of the corner of his eye. Focusing his attention on the movement without moving his head. Found that granger was indeed awake. "hmmm" draco taught "I can have fun with this"

"well, potter is it my fault the horse was in our common room, was it my fault it loved the smell ironicly of her"

His eyes moving over to the bed to see no flinch. Oh not able to hide his disappointment.

"whats wrong Malfoy relize that you just said Hermione smells nice" potter smirked.

The person in the bed then flinched at this.

"I would stop if I was you your making the dirt in the bed skin crawl"

Potter turned around to see grangers big beautiful carmel eyes staring back at him underneath the covers….wait beautiful! By beautiful I mean mud yeah that's what I mean.

Hermione lifted herself up " well Malfoy there are a few spells to fiure that out"

With that she hopped out of bed and walked out into the hallway. With potter in tow.

Shit draco taught she got the last word, well we'll have to fix that.

**HERMMIONE:**

The teachers all looked nervous when Dumbledore stood up to make a speech

" well as you know… or maybe you don't there has been ministry involvement in the school. They have recently figured that some muggleborns are just the grandchildren squids"

At that announcement the whole school started to murmur. He waited for them to settle down.

"so I would like all the muggleborns to come up in front of me in a line"

There was more muggleborns in this school than she taught. As all the muggleborns got up Hermione taught "whats the point of going up there" but she then saw professor Dumbledore was looking at her. So she made her way up to the line. All the years let in front over her being head girl.

" now miss granger please sit down on the stool"

As she did so McGonagall placed a ruby head piece upon her head. Hermione waited for the gasps about her magic.

professor Dumbledore announced " it appears that miss granger has an confusing heritage she is not muggleborns after all.

The whole hall gasped

"there it is" Hermione taught

Dumbledore continued on " it appears that miss granger is in fact pureblood

The whole hall again **gasped**

"miss grangers mother is the one and only bellatrix lestrange"

The whole hall( this is getting boring) gasped

Bellatrix tough was not a black

The whole hall gasped. "really" Hermione taught "cant they just breath normally this is like a soap opera"

"Bellatrix was in fact Andrew and eliza potters daughter"

Every one just stared looking confused

"james potter's sister

**GASP**

"But over voldemort it appears that Andrew taught it was unsafe for a girl over they were were fighting against them gave them to the blacks

**SILENCE**

"because the blacks were spys who then betrayed the order

**GASP**

" bellatrix did the exact same for Hermione meaning Hermione was never ever close to muggleborns

**CRICKET IN DISTANCE**

" so lets finish with miss granger and on to some one else" Dumbledore said cheerfully oh how that man loved drama

**DRACO: **

Granger not mudblood what has the world come to

Author: sorry for not updating sooner will next time


	6. an arrangement of marriage

_**The Diary and Its Hidden Secrets**_

_**Chapter 6: Arranging a Marriage**_

"Isn't that Hermione Granger?"

"Yeah, she's pureblood."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my mom told me to watch out for her."

"Why?"

"She's like Bellatrix's daughter."

"No…"

"Yes."

Whispers followed Hermione through the hallway that whole day.

A nervous first year came up to her, "Excuse me, Miss… Granger. Or would you like 'Potter'?"

Everyone stopped to watch the first year.

"Granger's fine." Hermione answered.

The first year nodded, "Professor Dumbledore would like to see you."

The first year walked, or some would say, ran away as if Hermione was a banshee. Hermione sighed and made her way to the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office.

"String mints." Hermione told the jumping gargoyle.

Hermione was walking when she heard it mutter, "Yeah, you need one."

Hermione's face was astonished. She placed her hand to her mouth, and breathed; smells perfectly normal to her.

At last, she reached the top of the staircase to see a very weathered looking Dumbledore staring at a portrait. He looked up at Hermione's sudden approach.

"Ah Miss Delaney," Dumbledore exclaimed. "Sit, please."

Hermione looked around. There was no one in sight with the name Delaney. At that thought, a beautiful woman with soft brown hair appeared from the shadows and went to sit down in the seat Dumbledore gestured to.

"Miss granger, yourself." Dumbledore bid.

"Sorry if I'm being prudent Dumbledore, but can we skip all the silly chit-chat and get down to business? I am a very busy woman." the woman spoke arrogantly.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Yes, yes, as you wish."

Hermione went to sit in the seat next to Miss Delaney.

"Miss Granger, as you know, you are Bellatrix Lestrange daughter, and for some time you knew."

Hermione nodded.

"Yes, well, you are not Mr. Lestrange's daughter. That is a reason why your mother hid you."

Hermione nodded.

"Well there is a confusing piece upon your family, do you know?"

Hermione shook her head.

"I'm really going to get a stiff neck." Hermione thought.

"Well this piece has nothing to do with your mother." Dumbledore said, starting his long speech, "But it has everything to do with your father. You see, Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter, Helena, ran away because she was pregnant, but no one knows who the father is. Then ten months later, she was gone. She gave birth to a son, who she gave to family called 'Twain'."

Hermione was dumfounded, but Dumbledore continued.

"The ones related to Ravenclaw, the family line for centauries were men. The rest of the Twain family gave birth only to girls. It was said that Ravenclaw before she died, promised the next descendant of hers, who is a girl, that she shall receive something beyond the imagination." Dumbledore glanced to Miss Delaney and continued, "Well the last so called Ravenclaw was John Twain-Ravenclaw, who fell in love with Bellatrix, and together they gave birth to a baby girl. John suddenly fell ill before they could marry. You see, Bellatrix was lovely and nice. Her and Sirus were actually good friends, but once they graduated, that was when she met John. When John died, something inside of Bellatrix snapped. She gave you away and married Mr. Lestrange."

Hermione's mind was going overboard. That would mean-

"Yes Miss Granger, you are a true descendant of Ravenclaw. But don't forget your mother, you see, Bellatrix still never forgot of you. She arranged marriages and everything for you, all the anonymous presents given to you was from her."

Hermione wasn't going to listen any longer, "Sorry professor, are you still talking about the women who done this?" Hermione lifted up her sleeve to show her scar that wrote '_mudblood'. _

"I was getting to that Miss Granger. Miss Delaney, care you explain?" Dumbledore gently asked.

"Certainly. A few years after Bellatrix married Mr. Lestrange, he saw she was good, he froze her and made, ah how would say? A clone. The evil Bellatrix was never real and never existed. But now there is no Mr. Lestrange to know where the real Bellatrix is, or even to keep the clone quiet. She has already murdered many muggles, but was kept hush."

Hermione's mind was stuck on one thing and one thing only, "Arranged marriages."

Dumbledore smiled cheekily and his eyes twinkled, "You never could let something pass you, could you Miss Granger?"

Miss Delaney snorted at this assumption, "Well, your mother decided that when you come of age, and the wizarding world is safe, you shall realize your heritage. So I suspect that is how you knew. She also organized that once you know your heritage, the marriage she arranged for you will be announced."

Shocked, Hermione shrieked, "No! I won't marry if it's arranged. Besides, I'm only seventeen."

At this, Dumbledore looked grave, "You see, while you were a child and your mother still had you, she signed a contract. Only of your death shall you not be able to marry. It was sealed with an ancient magic used since the medieval. I'm sure you know about that, Miss Granger."

Hermione unfortunately did. It was a magic so powerful, only death or illness can stop it. As much as Hermione would hate to admit it, she felt as if it was her own adventure. Before, always it was Harry's, and Hermione was fine with that, but now it's her time to be the leader, to actually be the boss. Hermione shook her head. This isn't fighting against evil; this is fighting against an arranged marriage.

"So professor, if I decide to play along for now," Hermione was uncertain of what she was saying. "Who am I arranged to marry?"

Dumbledore took on a suspicious smile, "You are to marry, Mr.-

***insert horizontal line here***

Draco didn't know what he was going to do. He can't tease Weasel; he's not poor any more. Or Potter, too many people got his back when he calls him 'Potty'. Now Granger, she's not a mudblood. Guess he can actually talk to her now.

No. What was he thinking? Talking to Granger, he was going insane.

"Mr. Malfoy, can you please tell us what you are thinking that is more important than the spell 'Gorety', to transport an item in time and space?" Flitwick demanded.

Draco looked to see his owl Apollo and started, but held his complexion natural, "I was thinking, Sir, that right now, I am to see Professor Snape."

Professor Flitwick looked suspicious, "Very well, but if I am not to suspect you to be back. Take your things."

Draco nodded and looked around the Charms classroom, to see that Granger was not sitting next to Weasel bee or Potty. Mmm… interesting. He looked back to see Blaise giving him a smirk.

"I'll have to sort him out about trying to achieve my signature smirk." Draco taught. He picked up all his books and walked out the door.

Apollo was perched silently on the banister on the great staircase. Draco untied the knot attached to his leg. There was a small envelope. Draco ripped it apart to see a neatly scrawled parchment. It read:

Draco,

Remember how your father promised to tell you when time is right for you to know who you are arranged to marry. Well, she is in Hogwarts. And she's pretty, very pretty. Smart to beyond extent, bossy, but not arrogant, just your type. I think, I kept you waiting long enough you are to marry a Miss Hermione Granger.

Love,

Mother

Granger. What were his parents thinking? She's a mudblood. "Correction, pureblood." a small voice in his head said. If Draco didn't know about the ancient magic, he would say no. Mmmm, a lifetime with the insufferable know-it-all.

***insert horizontal line here***

"You are to marry, Mr. Draco Malfoy."

No. This can't be happening. It can't. She can't live a lifetime with the insufferable bouncing ferret.


End file.
